


no doubt in my mind where you belong

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, alice cooper is a reformed mama, and betty is just so in love with veronica, fluff fluff fluff, minor spoilers for the latest ep, the newest episode happened and then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: It takes a few years for Betty to scrape together the money.Between being a college student, working, and worrying about bills--she doesn’t have a lot of money to spare. Sure, her mom and Hermione help when they can but Betty and Veronica seem to get their stubbornness from their mothers and vary rarely accept their financial support.So it takes a few years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as the episode happened, i had this idea. cooked dinner and then sat down and wrote this. it's fluffy and cheesy and i wrote it kind of fast so pls forgive any mistakes! please enjoy this fluff piece! <333

It takes a few years for Betty to scrape together the money.

Between being a college student, working, and worrying about bills--she doesn’t have a lot of money to spare. Sure, her mom and Hermione help when they can but Betty and Veronica seem to get their stubbornness from their mothers and vary rarely accept their financial support.

(except for that _one_ time when they were on the verge of being evicted from Betty’s boss cutting her hours out of nowhere and Betty practically sobbed when Hermione and her mom helped make up what they were short. Veronica _did_ cry but the blonde promised to never tell a soul)

So it takes a few years.

For six months she scraped just five (or ten when she could) dollars off of her paycheck and put it away, she would forgo eating out with friends and put away what it would’ve cost to go, bought generic brands, didn’t splurge on herself and, if need be, would accept a few dollars here and there from her mom. Nothing huge, just enough to help her make up what she needed.

And now she has all she needs.

(just over a 1000 dollars, thank you very much)

 

-

 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Betty asks as she nervously pushes the velvet box across the table towards Archie, Pop’s familiars neon lights shining off of the very expensive item. She’s had the box hidden for going on two months, buried in the back of their closet under Betty’s work uniforms. She’s been waiting for Christmas break to roll around so that she can give her girlfriend the gift while home, something to make the gift a little more sentimental.

“Betty--” he blows out a breath, his brown eyes wide with wonder at the piece in front of him “It looks amazing” a beat “And like, so, so, so, _so_ expensive like--it puts the engagement ring I got for Val to shame”

She nods, a little stiffly “Yeah, it was” she smiles, brightly as she looks down at the piece of jewelry “this has been in the works for a while though, since we left to New York, I guess”

“Betts, that was three years ago”

The blonde smiles and takes the box back and tucks it in her purse “she’s worth every penny, Arch. I would’ve saved up for twenty years if I had to”

 

-

 

“You, mi amor, have been acting very sketchy these last few days” Veronica says with a teasing smile as she climbs into her old bed where her girlfriend sits, reading a book “wanna tell me what’s that about?”

Betty looks over her book and shakes her smile, doing her best to hide her smile (and failing miserably) “I have no clue what you’re talking about” Veronica scoffs and rolls her eyes, playfully and snatches Betty’s book out of her hands “Hey! What--”

“Ah, ah” the brunette throws the book at the end of the bed and quickly moves so she can comfortably straddle the blonde’s lap, her hands resting on Betty’s shoulders, her fingers starting to rub the pale skin under her hands, gently. A little secret weakness of Betty’s that only Veronica knows about.

“You’re not playing fair” Betty whines as she swallows her groan, a sign Veronica would take as her getting closer and closer to winning.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about” Veronica’s smile says otherwise though as she leans down and presses a light kiss to Betty’s lips, a teasing kiss “Now” she pulls back just barely, her lips still brushing against Betty’s “Wanna tell me what’s up with my baby?”

Betty’s hands settle on Veronica’s waist and steels herself--there’s no way she’s letting Veronica’s teasing ruin a surprise that’s been in the works for three years “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Ronnie”

Veronica narrows her eyes at the blonde and is about to turn the teasing up a notch or two when Hermione throws the door open “Hey, girls-- _Oh_!” the older Lodge slaps her hand over her eyes “Are you two dressed?”

The blonde lets out a relieved sigh, something Veronica most definitely notices, and gently scootches Veronica off her lap “Completely and totally dressed, Hermione”

The woman peeks out from under her hands and sighs “Oh thank god, I went through your whole high school career without catching you two naked in this bed--I didn’t wanna break my streak now” she chuckles “Now, come the both of you, it’s dinner time”

Betty eagerly skips out of the room leaving a pouting Veronica on the bed.

 

-

 

Betty eagerly knocks on her mom’s door, a bright smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when her sister yanks the door open “Betty!”

“Hey, Pol!” the blonde hugs her sister, tightly “How are you?”

“Oh, good, you know. Just came from dad’s sad Christmas eve alone” she pulls back, her nose all scrunched up “I don’t know he refuses mom’s invitation every year”

“Because he’s stubborn and mom only invites him for face--she knows he’ll never show up, if he did, she would never invite him again”

“You’re probably right” she sighs and tugs her sister inside their childhood home “Now, I assume you’re here to pick up something? Mom said you’d be by but not for long”

“Yeah just--” Betty sighs “Been hiding Ronnie’s present here because she’s a snoop”

Polly laughs “Sounds about right” they stop at the stairs “Mom!” Polly yells up the stairs “Baby Cooper is here!”

“Auntie Betty!” Betty’s head snaps over to where her now five year old niece runs over to her aunt, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing in all directions.

“Hey, baby girl” she plucks her neice off the floor and spins her around “Oh, you’ve gotten so big!” 

“Mama says I’m gonna be taller than Auntie Ron soon!”

Betty snorts “Probably” she looks around at the absence of her nephew before looking to Polly “Where’s my other baby?”

“With Cheryl. He wanted to go with the mall with her and little miss wanted to stay here with Nana” the stairs creak behind them “Oh and speaking of nana”

Alice Cooper walks down the rest of the steps, a soft smile on her face “I know I’m wonderful to talk about but it’s not nice to talk about people behind their back, sweetheart” she walks past Polly and tugs her youngest daughter into a hug “Hi, baby”

“Hi, Mom” Betty hugs her with arm, being the other is wrapped around her niece's waist “I would stay longer but I just need to pick up my gift”

Alice smiles “I know but--” she cocks her head to the side “I was wondering if I could speak to you for just a moment”

Betty and Polly exchange a glance--their mother wasn’t that controlling since her divorce with their father but sometimes, with the way she spoke, it felt like they were both back in high school “Um, sure” she places her niece down on the floor “I’ll see you tomorrow, Little Miss”

The little girl pouts “Not today?”

“Sorry but Auntie Betty has something to do today but tomorrow, I’ll bring Auntie Ron and we’ll do something with your brother, okay?”

“Oh, okay!” she presses a kiss to Betty’s cheek before running back towards the direction of the living room. Polly squeezes her sister’s shoulder as a silent ‘good luck’ before running after her daughter to make sure she didn’t break anything.

“Now, come” Alice grasps her daughter’s hand “I have something I want to show you” Betty allows herself to be pulled up to the stairs and into her mother’s room. Alice gently sits Betty down on the bed before going to her vanity and pulling open a desk drawer and grabbing both Veronica’s present and another smaller, velvet box.

The older woman sucks in a breath and then sits next to her daughter, she pushes Veronica’s present into her hands “Beautiful gift, by the way, honey” she says before pushing the smaller box into her daughter’s hands “but this is what I wanted to show you. I want you to have it”

Betty eyes her mother for a second before looking down and snapping it open and as soon as her eyes see what’s inside, she can’t help the gasp that escapes her “Mom--”

“I know” Alice places her hand on top of her daughter’s “I know that some might say it’s bad luck to use a ring from failed marriage or whatever they say but it was you grandmother’s and now that your sister has sworn off marriage, I thought it would do best in your care instead of just wasting away in my care till one of my grandchildren are ready enough to marry” a beat as she licks her lips “I know I wasn’t the best mother when you were younger, honey and that’s--that’s my fault. You and your sister deserved better and it took me far too long to realize that and I know I could’ve been warmer to Veronica when she first entered our lives and when you started dating her so just--” she taps the box with her perfectly manicured finger “Consider this my ‘I’m sorry’ to the both of you”

Betty sucks in shaky breath and then launches herself at her mother, her slim arms wrapping around Alice’s neck. It takes a second for the older Cooper to hug back but as soon as she does, she squeezes Betty tightly “I love you, mom”

Alice smiles into her daughter’s blonde hair “I love you too, Betty”

 

-

 

Betty is practically shaking by the time present time rolls around in the Lodge home.

With how much teasing Veronica’s been doing, she’s nearly broke twice but was saved by Hermione each time (who has been let in on what Betty’s giving Veronica and cried a little when the blonde told her).

Now she can just give it to Veronica and not worry about breaking anymore.

They both open presents from Hermione (clothes, shoes, a new cape for Veronica after it got snagged on a branch three months earlier), then Betty and Veronica give their gifts to Hermione (more clothes, shoes and jewelry that they could afford) , Betty opens her present from Veronica (a necklace with their birthstone locked together in a locket) and cries just a bit because Veronica is always so thoughtful with her Christmas gifts.

Betty’s hand shake slightly as they grab Veronica’s present and sends a look to Hermione “Oh, right” the older Lodge stands up “I’m going to give you two a minute”

 Veronica looks back at her mother and then sends Betty an odd look “Alright, Cooper--I’ve been trying to crack you since we’ve gotten here and nothing has worked and my mami left the room. What’s going on?”

The blonde chuckles “Every the patient one, Ronnie” she hands Veronica the box carefully “here, I hope you like it, love”

The brunette smiles “I will love anything from you” she presses a quick kiss to the corner of Betty’s mouth before ripping the wrapping off, her eyes widening at the large velvet box. She spares a quick glance to see Betty watching her carefully before looking back down, she snaps open the box and her eyes immediately fill with tears “Betty--” her fingers brush against the beautiful pearl necklace that lay inside the box “I--”

“I know you miss your necklace” Betty says softly “Ever since you broke it and I know why you broke it, I do but I also know you miss it so much and you always are trying to wear different necklaces to fill that gap and nothing ever does so I thought--I thought I would give you another one. One that’s not tainted with bad memories or thoughts, one that--that can be so much more than what your old one was” a beat “Do you like it?”

Veronica sucks in a shaky breath and blinks, two fat tears rolling down her face “I--” she looks up at her girlfriend before reaching over and grabbing Betty’s face and pressing her mouth against the blonde’s in a nearly bruising kiss, the brunette desperate to convey just how much she loves it. She pulls back and rests her forehead against Betty’s “i love it” a beat "and you. so much"

Betty grins, widely “I love you too” a beat “and--” she pulls back and taps at the pearl necklace “I think you missed something”

Veronica’s brow furrows before looking down and looking down at each individual pearl, tying to see if she’s missing something before her eyes land on the clasp. Where a ring sits.

Her heart jumps in her throat “Oh my god” she rasps out, her eyes burning with new tears.

The blonde takes the ring off the clasp and scotches off the couch, falling on one knee “Veronica Lodge, I--”

“Yes, yes!” the brunette falls to her knees and yanks her blonde girlfriend into her arms “yes!”

Betty laughs “I didn’t get to do my full romantic speech”

Veronica huffs “Oh, fine”

“OKay, okay” Betty sucks in a breath “Veronica, I--”

“Oh please just ask me, already!” Veronica practically begs, her whole body shaking. 

The blonde laughs, tears falling down her cheeks as she nods “Okay” she holds out the ring and sucks in shaky breath “Veronica Lodge, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she launches herself into the blonde’s arms, peppering kisses all over Betty’s face “Yes, yes, a million times yes!”  Betty just smiles brightly, so fucking brightly that it probably could’ve blinded someone and slips the ring onto Veronica’s finger.

 

-

 

When Hermione comes back into the room, she cries all over again because she had no idea about Betty’s proposal.

 

-

 

“We’re engaged” Veronica sing songs as they lay together that night, the ring still sitting on Veronica’s finger while the pearl necklaces comfortably rests on her chest.

“I know” Betty smiles as she snuggles deeper into Veronica’s side “Can you believe it?”

“It feels like a dream” Veronica smiles softly before turning on her side so she’s face to face with her blonde girlr-- _fiancee_ “the best kind of dream. A dream I’ve had for years”

“I’ve been dreaming about doing that for years too” Betty’s hand goes out and traces one of the pearls “how do you feel?’

Veronica smiles and leans forward, pressing a sweet kiss against her lips. A kiss filled with so much love that it’s enough for Betty to have to fight off tears. She pulls back and rests her forehead against Betty's “complete” Veronica says, softly “I feel complete”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like it wasn't the pearls that saddened veronica, it was the fact that her father gave them to her. betty's new pearls are just that, new and ready to be associated with better things.
> 
> hope you liked it! please, please, please comment! i love hearing from you! <333
> 
> (and yes a pearl necklace from tiffany's is just about $1,050,,yikes, i know)


End file.
